1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of pharmaceutical preparations and provides new oral long-acting formulations of a cephalosporin-type antibiotic, cefaclor [3-chloro-7-D-(2-phenylglycinamido)-3-cephem-4-carboxylic acid monohydrate] (hereinafter referred to as CCL).
2. Description of the Prior Art
CCL was developed in U.S.A. as an orally administrable cephalosporin antibiotic which has a broader spectrum and is 2 to 8 times more active than an analogue, cefalexin (hereinafter referred to as CEX) in an in vitro antimicrobial test. The antibiotic CCL has ordinarily been applied in treatment of a variety of infections since it has a more potent bactericidal action than CEX and is highly effective in clinical use. The formulation of CCL presently marketed, however, must be administered 3 times a day, i.e., at intervals of eight hours; the time of administration is not necessarily in accordance with the ordinary meal-time, and such disadvantages are naturally desired to be removed. L-Keflex (Lilly's brand of long-acting CEX formulation) is representative of long-acting oral formulation of antibiotics which has been marketed [disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,166 (Japanese Patent Publication No. 55-47611)].